


吐司，煎蛋，还是我？

by JoecyLeen



Category: DC - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 02:26:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9636755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoecyLeen/pseuds/JoecyLeen





	

《土司，煎蛋，还是我？》

早一点的时候闹铃隐约地响了——或者说他隐约地听见闹铃响了。巴里在他身边意识不清地嘟哝着，花了大概能有一分钟才成功地按死了闹钟。又过了一会儿他感觉到被子一侧被掀开了，冷风钻了进来，随即又被再次紧裹的被窝赶走。大脑稍微清醒了一点，哈尔迷迷瞪瞪地感觉到巴里坐在床边缓慢地换着衣服，在他马上就要重新投入睡眠女神的怀抱时倾身在他一侧脸颊上轻轻吻了一下。  
他咕哝了一句，自己也不知道自己在说什么。巴里伸手掖好了翘起的被角。“再睡会吧，我来做早饭。”他在哈尔的耳边轻声说，于是哈尔又往被子里缩了缩，这回是彻底地睡过去了。  
再次醒来的时候，厨房里正飘来阵阵热腾腾的奶香。一个小小的回笼觉令哈尔•乔丹神清气爽，他躺在床上伸了个大大的懒腰，手背磕在床头柜上。“嘿巴里，早安，”他放大了音量好让厨房里的巴里能听得到，“是奶油蘑菇汤吗？”  
“稍等一下，哈尔！”厨房里传来锅铲相碰的声音，什么东西下了锅，呲啦呲啦地响。哈尔坐起身来，转头在床边的小桌上发现了一杯犹自冒着热气的清水。端起水杯喝了一口，他长长地呼出一口气好撇去睡眠带来的胸闷感，海滨城清晨微凉的空气在他裸露的胸膛上激起一片小小的疙瘩。  
厨房的动静暂时停歇下来，脚步声渐近——啪嗒啪嗒，是那双毛绒绒的拖鞋，哈尔去年买的，深绿色，上面点缀着一个银白色的绿灯标志——穿着围裙的巴里出现在卧室门口。他身上的装束令哈尔忽地眼前一亮，挂上个痞兮兮的笑容吹了个口哨。“哇哦，小熊？”他上下打量着虽然有点局促不安，但还是微笑地看着他的巴里，玩味地眨眨眼睛。  
“早安，哈尔。早餐快好了，你最好快点起床。”巴里冲着还坐在床上的男朋友露出一个有点紧张的笑容，手指无意识地扯了扯围裙边。那是件火红火红的系带围裙，闪电侠周边款，长度和宽度居家到足以把巴里晨起还没来得及换下的短裤遮得严严实实，遍身上下除了这一块欲盖弥彰得自己都臊成红色的简单布料之外看不到任何衣物。大概是昨晚吸吮得太狠，被布料半掩着的胸膛上还能看到些许斑驳的红痕。哈尔毫不掩饰地让目光沿着那块布料边沿露出的白皙皮肤舔舐了一遍，直看得巴里心里发毛、衣摆下露出的双腿不自在地挪动了几下，这才把目光又往上移，和那双澄澈好看的蓝眼睛对视。  
“你得负责，巴里，”哈尔往后靠上床头柜，把那杯水像什么证物似的端得高高的，理直气壮，“我起反应了。”  
“晨间正常的生理反应而已，这个锅我可不背。”  
“嘿小熊，别这么绝情，你昨晚可是说了我们可以穿着围裙做，既然现在我已经硬——”  
“谁跟你说是穿着围裙做爱？”巴里打断他的话头，眼睛瞪得老大，“我是说穿着围裙做饭！做早饭！收起你那些需要打马赛克的幻想！”  
“那是你没说清楚！我又没动手，我就是想想不行吗？”哈尔坐直了身子大声地为自己的性福权利辩驳，“从什么时候开始谈个男朋友连调戏都不行了？”  
巴里被噎了一下，顺过气来翻了个有气无力的白眼：“……你认真的？昨晚还把老二插进我里面的人真的好意思说这话？”  
“……哦，好吧，我道歉小熊，不过福利当前不做点啥不是我的风格。”哈尔耸耸肩。他顿了顿，嘴角挑起一抹笑容像是还想说点什么，然而随即就微蹙起眉头，扬起下巴在空气里嗅了嗅。“等等，你锅里是什么？”他问道，表情有点微妙。  
“什——哦天，我的煎火腿！”巴里愣了一下，马上反应过来，神情和语调一下子便急促起来。然而他的行动却远没有这么急促，实际上他看上去很犹豫，犹豫而且纠结，保持着一个尴尬的即将转身奔向厨房的趋势一动不动地僵在那里，拿牙齿反复折磨着自己的下嘴唇。  
“呃，巴里？”哈尔不明所以地看着对方生硬地把自己冻在门框里陷入了僵局，出言提醒，“你的火腿要糊了。”  
这话像是一个恰到好处的推力，巴里闭了闭眼睛，沉沉地深吸一口气，然后终于以壮士断腕的气势毅然决然地转身，用不使用神速力情况下的最高速度向厨房奔去。  
于是正在喝水的哈尔只是往门口瞥了一眼就成功地一口水喷了出来。  
“噗——咳咳咳……”他吭吭地咳着，手忙脚乱地扯出一大堆的纸巾擦拭被单上的水痕。小小的意外事件无法覆盖掉他内心的震惊，他把眼睛瞪得跟铜铃似的，直直地盯着已然没了人影的门口，脸上写满了斜体加粗下划线的震惊。  
虽然只是一闪而过，然而他绝对不会看错：腰背大片光裸的皮肤在被窗帘模糊的晨曦里呈现出暧昧的光泽，那双肌肉紧实的大腿白皙而滑腻，细细的红色系带随着行走的动作俏皮地在挺翘的臀丘上方晃荡着，间或地半遮住其间那条惹人浮想联翩的沟壑——  
“哦操。”哈尔发出一声幸福的哀嚎，一个脱力躺倒在湿漉漉的床单上。一大早就这么刺激让他的大脑进入了一种兴奋而昏沉的奇怪状态，下体某个部位却是无比清醒地站得笔直，疯狂地叫嚣着要求大举进军。  
“裸围裙。怪不得表现得这么奇怪。太可爱了。”他口齿不清地嘟哝着，感觉喉咙一阵干渴的刺痒，“……多谢招待，我要开动了。”  
语毕，他一个鲤鱼打挺从床上蹦起来，兴冲冲地喊着“巴里我帮你做早饭吧”就往厨房奔去了。  
被以“不必了，马上就好了”为由拒绝是意料之中， 反正醉翁之意本也不在酒，哈尔干脆拖过一把靠背椅跨坐着，双臂搁在椅背上，下巴抵着胳膊惬意地欣赏起眼前的人在灶台前忙碌的背影来。眼神在除了那一根扭扭捏捏的系带之外毫无遮拦的裸露皮肤上火辣辣地游走了几遍之后，就黏在那随着动作而不时扭动的臀肉上动不了了。平生第一次地，哈尔感叹起围裙这东西的美妙来，从正面看并无旖旎意味的简单服饰底下掩藏着令人血脉贲张的情色诱惑，只要稍稍转个角度就能露出端倪来，对比鲜明的大色块和腰身线条那不加矫饰的韧性质感色气得让人肚腹里猛地腾起一把熊熊烈火。  
“……你盯着我屁股看干嘛？”巴里端着碟子转过身来，有点奇怪也有点不好意思地发问。美好的景致暂时从眼前消失，哈尔无不遗憾地收回目光，咂咂嘴：明知故问。巴里没管他，走过来把一碗牛奶谷物粥和一盘吐司放上餐桌。这时候哈尔才终于注意到了早饭，吐司正散发出暖洋洋的麦香，而牛奶谷物粥无疑是先前嗅到的奶香味的来源。黄油、果酱和煎火腿（一点点焦，不过无伤大雅）都已摆上桌，新鲜的草莓洗净了盛在玻璃盘子里，鲜艳可爱，勾引着人的味蕾。这让哈尔总算想起来自己早从醒来就有些饿了——但早饭可以等等，当务之急是把做饭的人吃到口。  
“吃煎蛋吗？”巴里随口问，又转身回到灶台前。“好啊。”哈尔回答，满意地看到巴里整个光裸的背面又回到了视野之中。围裙长长的系带摇摇晃晃，不小心陷进臀缝里，一小段隐没在阴影里，让人忍不住想到了些下流的内容。  
而当巴里为从橱柜里拿出鸡蛋而弯下腰肢让那个昨晚才被好好“爱护”过的小口暴露在哈尔面前的时候，哈尔再也没办法继续坐在椅子上强做正派了。暴露在微凉空气里的脊背突然被灼人的温热包覆，巴里的手指条件反射地握紧了一下，锅铲在锅底碰触一声喑哑的低响，随即放松地长舒了一口气，松懈身体倚靠进背后那个令人安逸的怀抱里。  
“我还以为你打算视奸我一早上呢。”巴里半真半假地抱怨着，一手搭上了哈尔环过他腰肢的手背，一手将煎蛋翻了个面。哈尔没做声，伸手关掉灶火，掰过怀里人的脑袋狠狠地吻上了他的唇。巴里眯着眼睛回吻，含住哈尔丰润的下唇吮吸啃咬。锅铲被干脆地扔在平底锅里发出吱嘎一声金属摩擦音，巴里垂眼瞥了一眼还在半液体状态的煎蛋——哦，管它呢。  
“磨蹭那么久，我都快冷死了，就算是南方这也是冬天啊。”在哈尔从他口腔中抽开了自己的唇舌转战还隐约留着昨晚的爱痕的脖颈时巴里这么说道。这次确实是抱怨了，带着别别扭扭的不满嫌弃着男友难得的耐心老实，一边抱怨着还一边将手向后伸去磨蹭着对方的胯骨。哈尔有点好笑地在巴里的腰侧捏了一把：“你要是不装模作样地一副假正经相，我才不会这么绅士地忍到现在。”  
“你哪里有绅士。”巴里嘟哝着。两人的姿势对他不利，裸露的后背被哈尔结实的胸膛紧紧地压着，对方的一条大腿有点强硬地挤进了他同样赤裸的两腿之间，胸肌和小腹也被哈尔的双手肆意抚摩着（他低头看到那双手在薄薄的艳红布料下游走的痕迹，衣料无声地浮动像是那温热的指掌已然与自己的身体融为一体，不禁咽了口口水），最让他感觉浑身火热的当然还是紧紧贴着他臀部的那个硬热的器官，即使隔着一层裤子巴里也能清楚地感受到它的形状，以及它所表达的蛊惑满点的躁动。  
无法畅快地抚摩和亲吻恋人令巴里感到少许的不满。已然抬头的欲望被哈尔用手掌覆住，耳畔低低的轻笑吹出的气流弄得他有点痒痒的，淡淡的红晕就往耳垂上爬上来。“这么兴奋了？说实话吧小熊，从开始穿上这件围裙开始你就在幻想我把你压在料理台上狠狠地干了吧？”  
“……我不会承认的。”巴里象征性地轻轻挣扎了一下。哈尔笑出了声，随后加重了手上的动作成功让身下的人发出了舒爽的吟哦。性器被手法娴熟地套弄着，每一处敏感点都被很好地照料到了。身后的入口被轻轻搔刮，带起一阵令人轻颤的痒，巴里放松了身体半闭着眼睛一边有一搭没一搭地呻吟着一边伏在料理台上等待，等了半天却也没见那根在入口处作怪的手指插进来。他带着询问的眼神扭头向后望去，只见哈尔一脸征询地看着他，还带点跃跃欲试。  
“这里没有润滑剂，我可以——”  
“不可以。”巴里几乎是本能地打断了哈尔的话茬，默契如闪电侠和绿灯侠怎么可能在这种时候猜不出对方那点色情的小想法，不管哈尔觊觎的是桌上的黄油还是盘子里的草莓——他试着想象了一下，成功地让自己打了个寒颤，然后在这种糟糕的想象里可耻地变得更兴奋了——他都无法接受，“别想把任何除了润滑剂和你自己之外的东西塞到我身体里。回卧室去，润滑剂还有剩的。”  
哈尔不太满意地啧啧舌，手上的灯戒延伸出一道莹绿的能量，飘飘悠悠地往卧室去了。见此巴里也不再坚持回卧室去做，只是拿手肘推了推哈尔的腰腹：“让开点，让我转过去。”  
“不要。”哈尔把巴里压得更紧了，在巴里没用多少力气的挣扎中一口咬上了对方泛着微红的后颈，听着巴里猛地抽了一口气小声地骂他，松了牙齿安慰性地舔了舔那个很快就会消失的牙印子，含住那块发红的皮肤发出闷闷的笑声。巴里拿他没办法，又被爱抚得欲火升腾、焦躁不安，只得别扭地往后拐着胳膊隔着裤子按揉着对方充血肿胀的性器。他用上了些力气，喷在耳边的吐息也随之沉重了几分。徘徊在穴口的手指试探着往里伸进了一个指节，括约肌被撑开的感觉让巴里发出一声闷哼。不得不说这种没有经过润滑的干涩摩擦使得侵入体内的手指存在感更加分明了，然而哈尔•乔丹的确是位体贴的恋人，他只是让那根手指再稍稍深入了些许，在穴口附近轻轻抠挖着勾起更多的悦耳呻吟，随后便把手指抽了出去。  
再次侵入体内时那根手指上已经沾染了滑腻而微凉的液体。于是这次的进入就很顺利，修长的手指长驱直入，在绵密火热的内里碾转抽动，随后又是第二根。围裙被胸口渗出的薄汗浸染，粘在皮肉上，磨蹭着挺立的乳珠，带起小小的电流。巴里轻轻地喘息着，仰头向恋人索要一个黏黏腻腻的吻。绿灯侠欣然应允，唇舌交缠一处时第三根手指也挤开括约肌的束缚探进被润滑剂弄得湿漉漉的紧致甬道。巴里含着哈尔的舌尖发出一声含混的喟叹般的呻吟，情不自禁地扭动着腰肢用臀部光洁细腻的软肉磨蹭着对方早已跃跃欲试的性器。  
“别玩火，小熊。”哈尔的声音淹没在无休无止的缠吻中，他毫不怀疑自己的嘴唇已经肿了起来。手指埋在不断轻颤收缩着诱惑他的甬道里，抠挖拧转间发出扑哧扑哧的淫靡水声，让人脸红心跳。巴里已经不止一次吐槽他们用润滑剂的速度好像喝，每回都要搞得两个人下体整个都湿嗒嗒的，过多的液体都沾上了床单。哈尔倒是不介意，不可否认的是他喜欢自己阴茎埋在巴里体内时湿润温暖的感觉，更重要的是他喜欢巴里在听见那色情到了极点的水声时脸上通红的羞赧，那表情可爱至极，别扭却又欢喜，巴里自己都不知道这样的表情是让人多么想要露出那种发自内心的温柔微笑。  
于是哈尔加大了手上的动作，好让水渍声变得更响亮。巴里警告性地捏了一把他的性器根部，在接收到哈尔毫无诚意的假装痛呼之后勾起一个带点无奈的微笑，放任自己跟着哈尔手上的动作时高时低地呻吟起来。  
锅里的煎蛋早就彻底凉掉了。巴里用耽于情欲不甚清醒的大脑思考了一下它们的处理办法，在哈尔的手指准确无误地按上他的前列腺的时候发出一声长长的、尾音辗转的低吟。  
“可以了，进来。”他轻喘着发令，而哈尔从善如流，手指在巴里后穴中快速地戳弄了几下随后撤出，几乎是急不可耐地拉下睡裤释放出自己等待了多时的阴茎，一手扶住便往那个正因突然的空虚而轻轻翕合的穴口送去。  
不管是第多少次，括约肌被缓缓撑开摩擦的充实感都令巴里不由自主地全身紧绷，小腹发颤。他屏气凝神把呼吸的幅度压到最低，好让那个粗长的器官挺进体内引发的战栗乘着神速力顺着每一条神经涌进大脑。零距离变成负距离，哈尔提着一口气，按捺着长驱直入的冲动一点点地挤开欲拒还迎地纠缠着的黏膜进入深处，直到全根没入、胯部紧紧地贴着那挺翘的臀瓣时才放松地发出一声舒爽的喟叹，勾起巴里的下巴和他缠吻。  
被充满的饱胀感让巴里整个人都陷入了一种紧张的懈怠。他伸出舌头与哈尔的舌头纠缠嬉戏，同时试着收紧了一下甬道，湿软的肠肉吸吮着充斥其中的粗长器官，在哈尔会意地向前一顶的时候瑟缩了一下。  
“玩火。”哈尔在巴里依依不舍的挽留里结束了这个吻，凑近了巴里的耳垂，在情欲里浸泡得低沉沙哑的笑声在巴里的耳膜上带起了鼓动人心的共鸣。随后便是规律而有力的抽插，过多的润滑剂被阴茎反复的抽送从紧咬的穴口中带出来，发出扑哧扑哧的水渍声。耳垂被叼住吮吸轻咬，巴里小幅度地摇晃着腰胯配合着哈尔的抽插，想要伸手抚摸对方却又找不到合适的角度，别扭地扭动了半天，终于放弃了，认命地将双臂撑在料理台上，手指紧扣着大理石的边沿发出被撞得酥软了的呻吟与喘息。  
“想要我更深一点吗？”哈尔的声音因为舔吮他耳垂的动作而含混不清，粗重的气息扫过耳廓。耳畔酥麻的酸痒立马就蔓延到了心里，随后又融在血液里向下蔓延向整个腰部以下。巴里被这痒意磨得眯起了眼睛，抬头在哈尔的下巴上轻咬了一口。“别废话，闭嘴干我。”他舔舔自己湿漉漉的嘴唇，扔给对方一个挑衅的眼神。然而这个眼神转眼就被体内驰骋的进犯者重重擦过前列腺带起的电流冲散了，湛蓝的双眼迷离了一瞬间，随即浮起一层若有似无的旖旎薄雾来。哈尔箍住巴里的腰侧密集地向那最经不起折磨的一点密集地发起了攻击，巴里的身子已经完全地软了下来，一手扣着料理台的边沿，一手覆上了哈尔的手背，在凶猛的撞击里摩挲着扣住了那生着茧子的五指。哈尔反手握住巴里的手，十指相扣的紧密火热与下体潮湿而激情的缠绵不休如出一辙。  
“你不觉得这就像新婚一样吗？”哈尔的喘息愈加粗重，低头就能看到围裙大红色的细带随着他的动作在雪白的臀丘上跳跃着卖弄风情，自己充血粗硬的阴茎在那张被撑开、被磨蹭成和围裙一个颜色的狭窄穴口里进进出出，觉得自己浑身的血液都在往那个鏖战正酣的部位涌。他在心里感叹着把自己那活儿和巴里的后穴以及这条该死的性感的围裙都夸了一遍，接着说道：“腻在一起、做爱、相拥而眠——哦……放松点亲爱的，别夹这么紧……丰盛的早饭，顺便再激情四射地来一发，感觉真像是新婚。”他腾出没和巴里相握着的那只手在那近在咫尺的大腿上掐了一把，并在巴里因突然的疼痛而条件反射地绷紧身体、肠肉挤压着他的阴茎时发出一声呻吟。巴里假装嗔怒地抬脚踩了一下他的脚背，半分力气都没用上。哈尔安慰性地抚摸着被他掐红的那块皮肉，滑腻而紧实的肌理令他爱不释手。  
“嘿小熊，”关于新婚的念头让他起了点坏心，满肚子浪漫坏水的绿灯侠停下了下体抽插的动作，坏笑着调戏起怀里的人来，“叫声老公来听听如何？”  
“去你的。”巴里翻了个白眼，满面潮红没好气地用脚跟跺上哈尔的脚尖——实打实地踩，疼得哈尔“嗷”了一声，“天才，比起搞这些让人害臊的幺蛾子，你还不如直接说去结婚来得实际。”  
哈尔还因为脚上那一下子耿耿于怀着，正打算用些下流又在这种状况下格外讨喜的手段报复回来，猛地反应过来巴里刚才话里的意思，正要握住巴里阴茎的手就这么停在了半空中：“你说什——？”  
“我说，我们还不如去结婚！”巴里的脸颊已经涨得通红。他为了提起气势般地加高了音量，然而不自觉地低下去了的尾音和慌乱犹疑的眼神让他看上去不仅毫无气势，还显得有几分可爱。  
“等等，等一下巴里。”惊喜来得太突然，毫无防备的哈尔反而被这突如其来的话语冲了一个趔趄。他惊诧地眨着眼睛，手都有些不知道该往哪里放：“你是认真的？还是说你只是被我操得脑子一团乱情欲上头说胡话所以才——”  
“哈罗德•乔丹！”巴里发出一声怒吼，对方神奇的思路令他扼腕，天知道要在这种——这种两人身体还火热地嵌在一起的境况里说出这些话来他是鼓起了多么大的勇气克服了多么大的羞耻心，要不是他的腿软了他绝对会把哈尔的脚背神速力踩到烂，“你到底要不要做我的丈夫？我就问这一次，你要是敢不答应的话完事就给我滚回OA星你这个宇宙级的混蛋！”  
“喔喔喔，冷静小熊。”哈尔终于镇定下来，重整旗鼓笑嘻嘻地搂住了巴里的腰肢，在他后颈磨蹭着。巴里还是一副气鼓鼓的样子（一多半是恼羞成怒），哈尔笑嘻嘻地牵着他的手抬到嘴边，轻轻地啄吻着，僵着的那只手总算想起了自己原本的目标，握住了巴里亟待安抚的阴茎时轻时重地撸动着。不多时巴里的态度就软化下来，扭动臀部让仍旧存在感不减地塞在甬道里的硬热器官浅浅地进出了几下，无奈又带点委屈地控诉：“你真讨厌。”  
“嗯，你也很可爱，巴里。”哈尔兴致高昂地把巴里的手指拢在手里不厌其烦地拨弄了一遍又一遍，猛地挺腰一个戳刺，成功地让巴里发出一声被梗在喉咙里的低叫。方才被意外惊喜暂时压下去的情欲躁动重新浮出水面，且变本加厉，哈尔一边加快了速度挺腰撞击着巴里体内的敏感处，一边抚弄着巴里随着他的动作而淫靡晃动的阴茎，手指灵巧地划着圈把透明的前液在敏感的前端抹开。  
“你抢了我的活计，巴里。”抽插的幅度和力道都在增大，哈尔整个人都压在了巴里的后背上，凶猛的动作令巴里绷紧了遍身的肌肉，呻吟声刹不住地从蠕动的喉结里头溢出。  
“呼……在我的计划里这应该发生在海滨城你最喜欢的那个饭店里，有超级浪漫的烛光晚餐的那个，你知道的，”他变着角度顶弄了几下，巴里的呻吟随之拔高了一个调子，断断续续地叫他停下，又喃喃地央求他再用力些，“鲜花、蛋糕、香槟、戒指、白西装，带你飞上一圈放一场最盛大的烟花，最后才是在床上滚一晚上都不分开——而不是像现在这样，在我的老二塞在你屁股里的时候突然说出这种话。”他停了停，忿忿地又加重了下身顶弄的力道：“巴里，你这个笨蛋，虽然——是的，我很高兴，高兴得恨不得跟你……噢天，放松巴里……恨不得跟你滚回床上把这一整天都荒废掉——你让我很生气。是的，我想成为你的丈夫，我想和你结婚，我愿意。”  
“……这不就得了。”巴里气息不稳地嘟哝了一句，扭过头抬手强势地扣过哈尔的后脑吻上他的嘴唇，把两人的呻吟都堵进唇齿交缠的水声里。哈尔的胳膊环过巴里的胸膛支撑着他的身体，两人交握的手隔着薄薄的围裙紧紧贴在巴里的心口，急促而有力的鼓动清晰地传递出来，令人浑身燥热得几乎难以忍受。空气中的荷尔蒙味道浓重到令人失去意志力，哈尔的阴茎深深地埋进巴里绵密紧致的后穴中，几乎只进不出地重重地顶弄着往甬道更深的地方戳去，顶得巴里紧紧地皱起了眉头，腹肌颤抖感觉肠壁几乎被擦出火花。过于激烈的快感让两个人都濒临极限，在哈尔又一次地收紧了手掌压迫着巴里早被前液弄得湿淋淋的性器时巴里发出一声变了调的呻吟，挣开了舌间的钳制开口讨饶：“慢一点哈尔……啊……我、快要……”  
哈尔同样气息紊乱。他胡乱地啃咬着巴里的后颈，在那块白皙的皮肤上留下斑驳的艳丽爱痕：“等我一起……”  
他最后在巴里已经开始收缩抽搐的甬道里猛冲了几下，急急地把阴茎从那个紧咬不放的殷红小口里抽出来，拉着巴里转过身来与他面对面。两双唇分开一秒都不愿似的再次厮磨在了一起，巴里终于如愿以偿地搂住哈尔的肩膀，忘情地爱抚着恋人那坚实的脊背。哈尔急促地向巴里湿热的后穴里插进两根手指，模拟着性器抽插的动作快速戳弄着，一手将两人即将释放的阴茎并在一起快速撸动起来。没用几下，搂在一起的两人就一同低吼着达到了高潮，白浊的液体溅上透红的围裙显得愈发淫靡不堪，沾上两人本就蹭满了润滑剂和各种体液的小腹跟腿间，乱糟糟的一塌糊涂。  
高潮的强烈快感在巴里的脑子里盘桓不去，他搂着哈尔的脖颈仰着头喘息，昏昏沉沉中感觉到埋在后穴中的手指抽了出去，“啵”的一声轻响。他闭了闭眼，调整姿态放松地趴进哈尔汗涔涔的胸膛，手指有一下没一下地在他肩胛骨上画着圈。  
“等我这次从OA回来，我们就办婚礼。”哈尔轻轻吻着他的鬓角，语气中带着藏不住的笑意。巴里也笑起来，他抬起头直视着哈尔深情款款的棕褐眼仁，在他的唇角印下一个无关情欲的轻吻。  
“听你的。不过，在那之前，我们得把早饭加热一下了。”


End file.
